El té, charlas y soldados
by Benihime Morgan
Summary: Si bien las cosas en Claro de Luna se habían mantenido pacificas desde la derrota de Mandrake, no significaba que todo fuera de las mil maravillas con los Hombres Hoja. MK ha madurado mucho mentalmente, lo cual no pasa desapercibido por Ronin quien se encuentra en necesidad de alguien en quien confiar, y no es que vaya a reconocer ese hecho en voz alta. Un fic RONIN/MK
1. La calma después de la tormenta

Hola, este es el primer fic que he escrito en mi vida, mas sin embargo he leído muchos de diversos fandoms.

En verdad me encantan estos dos juntos y es una lastima que no se encuentren muchos fics o incluso imágenes de ellos. Espero les agrade y las criticas que ayuden a mejorar esta historia son bienvenidas.

Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados me pertenece, y tampoco son usados con fines de lucro.

Capitulo 1 La calma después de la tormenta

Ya habían pasado meses desde ese día en el que me encogí y conocí a esta 'civilización avanzada de personas pequeñas que vivían en el bosque' como papá solía decirles.

Para ser mas exactos cinco meses ya habían transcurrido, es curioso como las cosas tienden a cambiar tan rápido y muchas veces de manera tan súbita, la clara muestra estaba en la relación o mejor dicho la inexistente relación que tenia con mi padre, la cual ahora ha mejorado enormemente.

Él parece mas 'normal' una vez ha demostrado la existencia de estos seres con los que estuvo tantos años obsesionado, no a la sociedad, si no a mi, la única familia que le queda y que tantos años atrás había perdido.

Y que decir en cuanto a los Hombres Hoja, si bien Ronin y en su mayoría Nod mantenía estrecha comunicación conmigo desde que regrese a casa, ahora las conferencias habían disminuido asombrosamente. Lo que había sido una llamada diaria, se convirtió en tan solo una llamada a la semana.

Ni como culparlos, estaban mas que ocupados con todos los asuntos de la nueva reina, si bien al principio todo era fiesta para los habitantes del bosque, por lograr ganar la batalla contra Mandrake, ahora tenían que seguir con sus rutinas habituales. La nueva reina tenia que ser instruida en todos los asuntos reales, pues no solo por haber recibido los poderes del bosque, obtendría todo el conocimiento de el, y ni los boggans se mantendrían pacíficos para siempre a pesar de la falta de su líder. Si bien al principio lo habían hecho, quizás fue por el shock de la derrota de Mandrake.

Pero ahora sin un líder que los guie, los boggans eran un peligro inminente, puesto que podrían seguir pacíficos o en el peor de los casos levantarse en una caótica venganza por su líder caído. Nadie lo sabia, y eso era lo que generaba tanto estrés en todos, pero como siempre, el General Ronin tendría un plan en caso de una emergencia y sin duda Nod ayudaría nuevamente.

"Nod! que rayos estas haciendo aquí?, Creí haberte dicho que patrullaras esta noche la línea norte del bosque." Decía un Ronin evidentemente molesto.

Desde la derrota de Mandrake, si bien Nod había aprendido que trabajar en equipo era importante y que debían confiar los unos en los otros, el seguía teniendo mucha confianza en si mismo.

"Oh por favor Ronin, relájate, han pasado meses desde que vi a un boggan, si fuesen a hacer algo ya lo habrían hecho." Replico Nod muy cómodamente desde la copa de un árbol en la que había estado observando las estrellas.

"quizás solo quieren que nos confiemos para hacer un movimiento, además el invierno se esta acercando y siempre lo han usado a su favor para atacarnos."

"alguien alguna vez te ha dicho que la paranoia es un gran indicativo de que te estas haciendo viejo?" decía Nod sin poder aguantar la risa al ver ese gesto tan famoso que Ronin hacia con su quijada.

"sé sensato Nod, los boggans podrían atacar en cualquier momento, no se quedaran en calma para siempre, no esta en su naturaleza, pensé que todo esto te había hecho madurar un poco" Contesto Ronin aun mas en serio. Era frustrante que el chico tuviese tanto potencial, pero sin la actitud adecuada y la disciplina, todo eso no servía de nada. "Cuando encuentres al soldado que me ayudo a salvar el bosque, apreciaría que le dijeras que su hogar lo necesita, no solo en momentos de crisis" esto ultimo dicho mientras se alejaba del lugar. Dejando a un Nod desconcertado.

Es cierto que Ronin era un tipo serio, nadie lo negaría, pero las palabras que acababa de decirle mantenían un tinte de decepción. Después de haber puesto al bosque a salvo, la realidad de que la reina Tara se había ido para siempre, había caído sobre Ronin como una avalancha, enterrándolo vivo en su deber como General de los Hombres Hoja. Al parecer esto era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo. Los intentos de Nod por aligerar la carga de todo este asunto eran en vano, pues parecía que Ronin se mantenía en guardia 24/7.

"que voy a hacer con ese chico?" suspiraba un Ronin frustrado, pero con un ligero remordimiento, sabia que había sido duro con Nod, pero él tenia que entender que como soldados no era para nada bueno confiarse, ya habían perdido a una reina, su reina, y no estaría dispuesto a poner en riesgo el bosque otra vez.

Su turno de patrullar casi estaba hecho, y después de ese pequeño intercambio verbal con Nod, voló casi en automático por la zona, sin darse cuenta había parado cerca de una de las cámaras del padre de MK.

Al percatarse del hecho dudo en si seria una buena idea saludar a MK, había pasado casi un mes desde que hablo por ultima vez con ella. Casi se sentía culpable de no haberlo hecho, puesto que había sido él quien durante su travesía heroica le había dicho que ella era una de ellos y que no estaba sola.

Antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de pensarlo nuevamente, la pantalla surgió a la vida, dejando ver la imagen de MK al otro lado.

"Hey Nod casi es media no…" se interrumpió abruptamente una vez que se dio cuenta que ese no era Nod sino Ronin, esa era una sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta que ya había pasado un tiempo desde que lo vio y que casi era media noche, quizás algo había sucedido en Claro de Luna.

"Ronin! Que sucede? Paso algo malo?" dijo apresuradamente.

"hey tranquila, es bueno saber que mi cara es sinónimo de preocupación y desgracia, es agradable verte también" respondió un poco divertido.

"lo siento, es solo que…" comenzó MK pero fue interrumpida por Ronin "descuida, no pasa nada, todos estamos bien, es evidente que no esperabas que fuese yo, me lo merezco hace mucho que no paso a saludar."

"si, me tomo un poco por sorpresa, Nod dijo que puesto que las celebraciones habían terminado, las cosas en Claro de Luna habían regresado a la normalidad, eso incluía tus deberes como general, lo entiendo."

"si, hemos estado ocupados…" dijo mientras se frotaba el cuello, el cansancio reflejándose en su rostro. "….algunos mas que otros"

MK se dio cuenta de esto, sumado a su última frase, sabia que algo no andaba del todo bien, y presentía que Nod tenía mucho que ver.

"que hizo Nod esta vez?" pregunto ella con un suspiro.

"Qu- Como sabes que es Nod precisamente del que hablo?"

Dedicándole una mirada que decía 'enserio Ronin?' MK simplemente contesto "porque el siempre esta ocupado siendo él" al no escuchar respuesta de parte de Ronin ella continuo "…además te ves estresado, dudo que los demás Hombres Hoja sean tan buenos soldados como Nod" agrego con un poco de divertido sarcasmo.

Ronin no pudo evitar darle una pequeña sonrisa acompañada con un bufido, era increíble como esta chica que tan solo cinco meses atrás había llegado tan abruptamente a sus vidas y pasado con ellos tan solo un día, los conociese tan bien.

"si tienes razón, él es el modelo a seguir en mi filas" regreso el sarcasmo, ganando una sonrisa por parte de MK, después de unos segundos en silencio, él estaba por despedirse cuando…

"te gustaría venir a la casa a acompañarme para una taza de té?, claro sino interfiere con tu ronda por el bosque" repentinamente pregunto ella.

Apunto de declinar la invitación, se lo pensó mejor, habían sido meses desde que se había sumergido únicamente en su rutina del deber, no había hablado con nadie más aparte de Finn, pero solo para discutir tácticas y repartir turnos para patrullaje y sus correspondientes informes diarios. Y ni que decir de Nod, sin duda el no era la mejor elección para conversar, si bien era cierto que se conocían perfectamente bien el uno al otro, no quería decir que tuviesen mucho en común. Nod siempre quería resolver todo con sus bromas.

"Claro, eso seria agradable, mi turno termina en 15 minutos, ahí estaré"

"ok, iré a prepararlo entonces" respondió MK con una sonrisa y tan pronto como termino de decirlo la pantalla se torno negra, dejando a Ronin nuevamente a solas en el bosque.

Bueno he aquí el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado, y si se que es un poco corto y quizas flojo, pero vamos! apenas estamos calentando motores.

Oh, antes de que se me olvide claro que la historia empezara viéndose un poco Nod/MK, puesto que no podemos hacer como si ese beso no hubiese ocurrido, a pesar de que fue algo muy rápido -.-U (bueno si podemos pero sera mas interesante así XD)

pero definitivamente es un Ronin/MK solo que esto si sera un poco mas pausado y no todo corriendo a 100 km/hr.

Ideas serán bien venidas.


	2. Té para dos

bueno, he aquí el segundo capitulo, quizás este y el otro los sientan un poco aburridos, pero era necesario para seguir con la historia, Ronin tiene que empezar a superar todo esto y así seguir viviendo y quizás comenzar algo nuevo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2 Té para dos<p>

Tal como le había dicho a MK, Ronin llego a su casa una vez termino su guardia. Aun montado en su colibrí, entro por la misma ventana que habían usado meses atrás en su misión de conseguir armaduras boggans, una media sonrisa se formo en su boca ante el recuerdo de lo rápido que habían simpatizado con la chica, que resulto ser hija de aquel hombre que tantos años los estuvo acosando por todo el bosque, vaya ironía.

Inmediatamente dio la vuelta en la esquina del estudio de su padre, se percato del aroma a rosas que impregnaba el pasillo que conducía a lo que imaginaba, seria la cocina de la casa, puesto que nunca había entrado mas allá del estudio y solo fue en aquella ocasión en la que estaban contra reloj; hoy sin embargo, se permitió echarle un segundo vistazos al lugar. Una vez llego a la cocina encontró a MK sirviendo el té en su taza. No queriendo interrumpirla decidió esperar a que ella girara para saludarla.

"pensé haberte dicho que me acompañaras para una taza de té, no solo verme servirlo, Ronin" dijo ella sin siquiera regresar a verlo.

"Qu- vaya! tienes buen oído para ser una pisatonto" hablo un poco pausado para que ella pudiese entenderlo. Pensó que dado que ella había vuelto a ser una… humana no seria tan perspicaz.

"ja…ja muy gracioso general" respondió MK con un poco de indignación fingida, sabia que él estaba jugando. Ellos habían quitado la palabra pisatonto de su vocabulario por respeto a ella y por como los había ayudado, pero a él y a Nod aun les gustaba bromear con ella sobre esto. En cierta forma era agradable que Ronin no fuera del todo hermético y aun recordara como bromear después de todo, siempre y cuando no salieran otros temas a la luz.

Después de un silencio de algunos segundos, ella le entrego una mini taza vacía a Ronin, el se quedo observando la miniatura con una expresión entre incredulidad y curiosidad.

"Es una de las cosas que papá hizo por si la 'gente pequeña' un día decidía salir del anonimato" dijo MK una vez se dio cuenta de la expresión que el tenia. "… incluso tenia una mini mesa con sillas en el pórtico, en la cual ponía algunas frutas y bayas, todos los días después de recoger las lecturas de sus sensores. Vamos hay que subir" dijo esto ultimo con un gesto de su cabeza para que la siguiera.

"vaya, enserio que eso es persistencia" replico Ronin con algo de asombro mientras la seguía por las escaleras.

Una vez entraron a su habitación, bajo de su colibrí y se situó en su mesilla de noche, mientras que ella tomo asiento en su cama, y se coloco algo en su oreja.

"dame tu taza" ella estiro su brazo para recibir la miniatura que le había entregado minutos antes. Llenándola con una cuchara de su propio té que aun seguía sin degustar. "listo, espero te guste el té de rosas" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

"la verdad es que nunca había probado esta mezcla, nosotros no solemos tomar el té, somos mas bien de jugo de frutas y agua simple, algunas veces empleamos el uso de infusiones, pero son mas por motivos médicos" respondió Ronin mientras se deleitaba en el sabor y aroma relajante del té. "Sin embargo debo decir que esto es tranquilizante"

Dicho esto, se dio cuenta que había hablado de manera normal y que seguro MK no le había entendido debido a la rapidez.

"Oh, lo siento, olvide por un momento hablar más…"

"jaja eso, no te preocupes, ves?" dijo mientras señalaba el dispositivo que se había colocado en su oreja una vez entraron a su habitación.

El problema de la velocidad en la comunicación, al menos la parte receptora, en este caso MK, había sido solucionada atreves de un pequeño dispositivo parecido a un manos libres, que su padre había modificado, así por lo menos podían conversar frente a frente sin necesidad del enorme casco, claro que lo de la parte visual era algo un poco mas complejo, pero por el momento podría seguir viviendo hablándole a la pequeña figura, mas bien parecida a un holograma.

"eso te ayuda a entenderme?"

"si, fue modificado por papá, tu sabes, para que pudiese hablar con ustedes sin necesidad del peso extra que era el casco"

"ya veo, tu padre es un hombre muy inteligente" dijo con un poco de respeto hacia el hombre.

"algo así, me refiero, a su área al menos, como padre sigue siendo un novato, pero se esta esforzando, además Nod ayudo un poco en todo esto"

"Nod?" dijo con una de sus cejas levantadas. Él sabía que Nod se comunicaba mucho con MK, pero que tenía él que ver en todo esto?.

"el venia aquí todas las tardes a saludar y no importa cuantas veces hubiese visto ya el casco, el seguía burlándose de el… o mas bien de mi con el puesto, como sea, un día pregunte a papá si no podía hacer una versión mas pequeña del casco y unas semanas después tenia estos" dijo señalando a su dispositivo nuevamente. "… también ayudo a papá con las pruebas de frecuencia, así que puedo escucharte perfectamente normal" añadió con una sonrisa completamente alegre.

Su sonrisa era contagiosa, muy pronto el también se encontró sonriendo de igual forma inconscientemente. Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta regreso a su cara de póker de siempre, terminando el último sorbo de su té.

"quieres mas té, Ronin?"

"Si, por favor" dijo extendiendo su brazo.

Después de lo que parecieron minutos MK inicio nuevamente

"Ya que hemos 'roto el hielo' vas a contarme por que te ves peor en comparación de la ultima vez que te vi?"

Tan mal se veía? que incluso MK, podía notar las diferencias de hace un mes y ahora, en alguien de su tamaño.

"descuida no es que tenga una super vista, pude notarlo por la cámara sabes? cuando aun estabas en el bosque"

"cierto, la cámara pudo captar eso, estoy bien MK, es solo un poco de trabajo extra"

"puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal?" pregunto ella entrando en un modo serio, una clara muestra de que no había comprado su excusa de trabajo extra, ella sabia que no era solo eso, había mas.

Se lo pensó por un momento y con la esperanza de que no fuese a tocar ese tema que tanto había evitado durante estos meses, respondió con un simple

"adelante"

* * *

><p>Lo sé es algo corto, pero era mejor cortarlo aquí para empezar con esa charla corazón a corazón que es un poco larga<p>

acaso Ronin por fin aceptara que extraña a Tara? o simplemente huirá para evitar el dolor que le causa hablar de ella? tan tan tan taaan... xD

Espero les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sugerencias, siempre son bien recibidas. 


End file.
